Two-Party System/Fun Branch
Two-Party System/Fun Branch is the second episode of the first season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on January 19, 2018. Synopsis Two-Party System Poppy faces a dilemma: Branch's birthday party is the same day as Bridget's! Fun Branch To prove he's fun, Branch invites the Snack Pack for a stay at his home. Plot Two-Party System At Bergen Town, Poppy meets with King Gristle Jr., to invite him to a special birthday party she's throwing for Branch tomorrow. When Gristle learns of this, she tells Poppy that Bridget's birthday is also tomorrow. Poppy is shocked to learn this, but before the matter is settled, Bridget suddenly arrives and Gristle tells her that they were discussing her birthday. Not wanting to disappoint Bridget that she hasn't prepared anything yet, Poppy is forced to announce to her that she is planning her a birthday party on Bergen Town tomorrow. Over the next 24 hours, Poppy, along with Smidge and the Bergens, work tirelessly on assembling the preparations for both Bridget and Branch's birthday parties without neither one knowing. Poppy starts with Branch's birthday party, which she reveals is a "Lifeguard Party", where Branch acts as a lifeguard at the party for the entire day knowing that he loves enforcing safety. With Branch occupied, Poppy proceeds to travel to Bergen Town to commence Bridget's birthday party. She shortly stumbles into Smidge, who is working on with the fireworks for the finale, and asks her to cover her absence. Poppy commences Bridget's party at Captain Starfunkles and she happily enjoys herself on her first birthday celebration. Gristle then tells Poppy of a situation, that their mayonnaise and anchovy pizza is lacking the anchovy toppings, knowing that the Bergens will not eat them. Poppy's alarm rings and she is unable to come up with solutions as she's been absent for too long at Branch's party, so she asks Gristle to stall the Bergens for a while. Arriving recklessly at Troll Village, Poppy checks on things with the party which is going smoothly. However, the skies become clear leaving the party scorched by the sun. The trolls flee for shade, Poppy tries to fix the situation as she tries to find the umbrellas she brought but realizes she gave it to the Bergens at Bridget's party, where they've used it for their drinks. When Poppy comes back to retrieve them, Bridget informs Poppy that some of the Bergens are strongly complaining about the lack of anchovies on their pizzas. Poppy tries to calm them down, but the Bergens threaten to start a riot if Poppy fails to deliver the anchovies in 10 minutes. Not able to attend Branch's party for long, Poppy hurriedly plants the umbrellas for the party to continue while quickly netting a lot of anchovies near the lake. She returns back at Captain Starfunkles, and barely manages to plant the anchovies in time as the Bergens grab their weapons for the incoming riot. With the riot prevented, Poppy is happy that she has done a job well done for Bridget, so she decides to leave to attend Branch's party. Bridget wants to express her gratitude to Poppy but she finds her already leaving, and decides to follow her all the way to Troll village. Despite being notably tired, Poppy expresses her accomplishment of keeping Branch and Bridget's party separate and unknown from the two and that it was worth it, but Bridget arrives andh quickly notices that another party is occurring in the village. She tries to cover it up by saying it's her after party, but Branch shows up too and Poppy tries her best from preventing the two having a discourse about their birthdays. Unfortunately, Biggie and other Trolls arrive with a cake and start singing Happy Birthday. With only moments away until the song finishes and Bridget finds out that she lied, Poppy manages interrupt the event by lighting up the fireworks, it stops the party but quickly results in chaos as fireworks fire all around and Poppy gets hit, knocking her out. When she wakes up, she finally relents and admits that she threw two separate birthdays. She apologizes to Branch and Bridget, thinking that she failed to give them the perfect birthday party, but the two are actually upset of how Poppy pushed herself into throwing two big parties even though they don't need one to make them feel special because Poppy herself, is already doing it. Poppy is relieved but admits that it would've been a great achievement for her to pull off two parties on their actual birthdays, to which Branch tells her that today was not actually his birthday but tomorrow. Making Poppy realize that Branch's party was meaningless and lets out a scream. Episode Notes *Episode mentions Bergens don't do birthdays. *Branch's birthday is actually 1 day after Bridget's. *Biggie's birthday was about animals, Smidge's extreme fun, DJ's about sleeping. Branch's is a life guard party. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Smidge Bergens *King Gristle Jr. *Bridget *Groth *Todd *Chad *Buzby Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Two-Party System"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Fun Branch At dawn, Branch notices that the Trolls are absent, but then he hears noise from a distance. He discovers that the Snack Pack are enthusiastically playing their weekly squish-ball game, and Branch realizes he is never asked to join. During the game, Cooper is catapulted too far and damages most of the Snack Pack's homes. Consequently, the game is aborted as worker Fuzzling Trolls try to get Cooper out of the damaged Troll home. Branch asks why he is never invited, to which they respond that they intentionally did it because they know Branch hates having fun so he couldn't be bothered. But Branch dismisses their claim and tries to convince them he can also be their 'version of fun'. Poppy informs the Snack Pack that their homes will take a few days to be fully repaired so Poppy invites them to stay in with her home. But Branch disapproves and decides that the Snack Pack stay in at his 'fun bunker'. Branch welcomes the Snack Pack to his bunker trying to give the impression of fun but is awkwardly failing. Poppy notices this, knowing it's hopeless and tells Branch she could just ask the Snack Pack to invite Branch in their squish-ball game, but Branch refuses as he wants to prove to the Snack Pack he's fun in order to be invited. Poppy doubts him and leaves him to handle his inevitable ordeal in the bunker. When Branch tells that the coaster is for target practice, the Snack Pack encourage him to throw it at the family crest, reluctantly doing so. Branch declares that in the 'Fun Bunker' there are no rules. Cooper reveals his game for the group, where it involves a mystery box and a bucket of grease, the game starts when Cooper opens up the box to reveal a wild animal that dashes throughout the bunker, knocking many of Branch's things over. Branch tries to fix some of it but he gets knocked out by the wild animal. Next, the group attempt to bungee jump down a deep hole in the bunker. Branch gets nervous at first, but is pushed down and is relieved when he makes it out alive, but is again hit by the wild animal that's still on the loose. Taking a break from the group, Branch tries to re-motivate himself in his commitment to finally get the Snack Pack convinced that his fun despite being tortured by their ideas of fun. When he walks out of the bathroom, he watches in horror as the Snack Pack eats cookies in his bed, creating a mess, and then gets hit by the wild animal again. Shortly after waking up, Branch is relieved when he is finally invited by the Snack Pack to play squish-ball next Sunday. Their celebration is interrupted by Poppy who arrives to inform the Snack Pack that their homes have been repaired and they can now move back. Only Branch is glad to hear it, but hides it and hurriedly escorts the group to vacate the Bunker. But the Snack Pack suggests that they move in to continue their fun, to which Branch regrettably allows them to. Suki starts a dance party, which Branch uses to talk to Poppy alone, and tells him of his mistake. Poppy suggests that he stop the 'Fun Branch' act but Branch refuses, thinking that it will exclude him again from the Snack Pack's game. So he comes up of another way to get the group to leave. That night, Branch lets out a scream, interrupting the Snack Pack's sleep. Branch says that they should be having a dance party, and plays loud music, leaving the Snack Pack to join in throughout the entire night. Branch relentlessly goes on to keep the Snack Pack awake with games and dance parties. Unable to rest and relax, the Snack Pack finally decides to move back to their homes, and Branch expresses his disappointment but is still looking forward for their game of squish-ball. Unfortunately, the group has actually decided to exclude him again, since they now fear him for being extremely fun. The group leaves and Branch realizes that he went too far. Poppy visits the Bunker to help out Branch clean up after the sleepover. Branch expresses his failure after making the Snack Pack fear him. Poppy tells Branch that the group is afraid of 'Fun Branch' not his actually self, and that he should've showed him his version of fun. The next day, Poppy leads the group to the area where they played squish-ball and they immediately express their fear when they find Branch present. Branch tries to calm them down, explaining to them that he's not insane but does like to have fun, his own way, and to prove it he reveals that he has converted the entire place with safety features, plus fun features, so that they could play squish-ball to the limit without harming anyone or damaging homes. The Snack Pack accept his offer to play with him, and Branch is finally able to play squish-ball with the group without having to worry for his and their safety. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Smidge *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Fun Branch"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes